Mission 18m: Outer Rim Raid
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #18m: Outer Rim Raid is a mission scenario released in tandem with Wave 11 of X-wing. It is available online from the Fantasy Flight website. Plot Summary The Mining Guild has long operated in the Outer Rim, and uses a number of satellites to track hyperlane activity. The data these satellites acquire in their scans allow the Mining Guild to suppress pirate activity—but the Galactic Empire believes the information can be scanned for traces of Rebel activity as well, to locate their base in the sector. Daring agents of the Rebellion, having uncovered the Empire’s plans, move to seize the information for their own purposes, as this valuable information includes numerous Imperial patrol routes that the Rebels could avoid. As the satellite completes a regularly scheduled scan, both factions set upon it in the hopes of using the data to tip the fate of the sector... Playing With Other Factions Rather than playing Imperials versus Rebels, players can agree to use any of the faction lists given below. Simply replace all references to “Imperial” or “Rebel” with the name of the appropriate faction. Mission Setup Imperial: 100 squad points; the Imperial player must field at least 1 TIE Aggressor, which is designated as its flanker ship. Rebel: 100 squad points; the Rebel player must field at least 1 Auzituck Gunship or Captain Nym (Scurrg H-6 Bomber), which is designated as its flanker ship. Scum & Villainy (can be used in place of an Imperial or Rebel list): 100 squad points; the Scum & Villainy player must field at least 1 Scurrg H-6 Bomber, which is designated as its flanker ship. First, the Rebel player places 1 satellite token from a core set anywhere in the play area beyond Range 3 of all board edges, then places 1 tracking token from a core set on the satellite token. Then, starting with the Imperial player, both players alternate placing six asteroids from any core set. Asteroids must be placed beyond Range 1 of all edges, beyond Range 1 of each other asteroid, and not overlapping the satellite token. Players cannot place their ships at Range 1–3 of their left side board edge corner. Each player must place one flanker ship anywhere in the play area touching the board edge to the right of their edge. The Imperial player has initiative. Special Rules * Hyperspace Activity Sweep: The satellite token represents a local scanner picking up information on the system. It is currently acquiring information on recent hyperspace activity in the sector that could be a major asset to whoever seizes it. However, the satellite is in the midst of one of its scans and until it completes the scan, it is of no value to anyone. At the beginning of each round after the first, roll 1 attack die; on a focus, hit, or crit result, the satellite completes its scan. Remove the tracking token from the satellite token; it is now considered active. * Grab the Satellite: Any ship may perform the Pickup action to acquire the satellite token once it becomes active. To perform this action, the ship must be at Range 1 of the satellite token. Place the satellite token on the ship’s base. If the ship is destroyed, before removing it, the opposing player places the satellite token anywhere inside the play area touching the ship’s base. If the ship flees the battlefield, the opposing player places the satellite token anywhere inside the play area touching the board edge from which the ship fled. When the satellite is returned to the battlefield from a ship, place one tracking token on it; it is now considered inactive again. * Long-Range Transmissions: Any ship with the satellite token may perform the Transmit action to send data from the satellite to their allies. To perform this action, the ship must have the satellite token on its base. The player whose ship performed the action places one tracking token from the core set next to his board edge. * Intel Secure: At the end of each round, if the sum of the tracking tokens collected by the Imperial player and the Rebel player equals 4 or more, the game ends. * Objective Points: At the end of the game, each player scores a number of points equal to the number of squad points of the enemy’s squad that were destroyed, plus 25 points per tracking token he collected during the game. Objectives * Rebel Victory: The Rebel player has a higher score, or all Imperial ships are destroyed. * Imperial Victory: Imperial player has a higher score, or all Rebel ships are destroyed.